


The End or Is it?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The countdown reaches zero is it the end of everything or something else.





	The End or Is it?

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The End or Is It?

He glanced around the bridge taking in how disheveled everyone looked. He could clearly see evidence of tears, and last minute hook ups all the over the place. He didn’t blame anyone he’d prefer to be back in his quarters with Keith and Curtis but Slav’s count down was reaching Zero and if there was any possible action they could take they’d need to be on the bridge do it. “Maybe we should be in the lions ready to form Voltron if we need him?” Lance suggested from where he was standing arms tightly around Allura.

“That will not be necessary the probe is reading increased energy fluctuation the first cascade is here,” Slav said glancing at the door of the bridge. He had noticed him doing it constantly and he wondered what was bothering the brilliant but annoying alien. He wasn’t going to ask he needed to keep his temper something he’d always had a problem doing around him. “Hmm the cascade is not expanding it is moving we must track it,” Slav jumped from his station and ran to one of the sensor stations and shoved the tech out of the way. “it is accelerating traveling at near teledaav speeds ah it is expanding.” Slav immediately ran back to his own station and began typing furiously and then he let out a whoop of delight followed by yelling, “I love this reality.”

It was so surreal to hear Slav the eternal pessimist say that so it caused everyone to freeze and stare at him. “Slav, does this mean there isn’t a problem?” Sam Holt asked from where he was standing with his family. 

“Of course there’s a problem,” Slav snapped loosing his earlier cheery disposition. “But this is not the reality where we all get erased from existence as reality is crashing down around us the cascade has stopped expanding and is stabilizing.” He then brought up a map showing a large green dot, “That is the cascade move us to within four sectors of it while I go do something very important.” He then began to make a direct line for the door.

“What’s so important your taking off now,” one of the techs asked loudly and then looked embarrassed. It took him a second to recognize him as one of the off hour shift who’d been called in when the normal crew member didn’t show.

“I have to make my bed,” Slav said sounding strained. “I didn’t this morning because it was supposed to be the end of everything but since it isn’t I have to make it now.” The poor tech looked absolutely shocked but none of the people who were used to Slav’s eccentricities batted an eye. 

“That’s the Olkari sector,” Pidge was looking at the dot on the map. “Infact Olkarian would have been right in the center of it if the planet was still there.” He glanced at the map and then back at Pidge. “Why would it be there?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out but for now let’s move the ship into place and start taking sensor readings,” he said and then after a moment. “And spread the word that it looks like reality is not going to end today after all.” He hoped that the other Cascade events Slav predicted also wouldn’t be the end of everything but he was glad for more time with Keith and Curtis.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
